Je t'aime
by alecalista
Summary: Menara Eiffel adalah bangunan bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Tempat di mana dia menemukan cinta pertama dan terakhirnya


**Disclaimer: Sampai kapanpun Naruto tetep punya Kishimoto-sama.**

**Summary: **Menara Eiffel adalah bangunan bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Tempat di mana dia bertemu cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

Seorang gadis kecil yang memakai gaun panjang berenda-renda warna kuning duduk di bangku panjang. Payung berukuran kecil yang berwarna senada dengan gaun yang dikenakannya tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kaki mungilnya. Air mata mengalir dengan deras dari sepasang mata beririskan hijau miliknya. Terdengar isakan-isakan kecil yang tidak berlebihan tetapi cukup memilukan dari bibir gadis kecil tadi.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, berdiri dengan kokohnya sebuah bangunan megah dan anggun. Salah satu bangunan terkenal di dunia. Menara Eiffel. Menara kebanggaan bagi kota Paris sekaligus magnet daya tarik bagi turis-turis asing untuk datang dan berkunjung ke Paris walaupun dulu menara itu ditentang oleh masyarakat Paris sendiri.

Gadis kecil tadi mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat puncak menara anggun di sebalahnya masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan penuh dengan air mata. Puncaknya tinggi sekali, gadis kecil tadi merasa bagaikan seekor lalat kecil yang hampir tidak kelihatan lagi. Lalu pandangan matanya melihat kearah jalan raya yang ramai dipenuhi oleh kendaraan-kendaraan dan dipinggirannya banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang.

Air matanya mengalir lagi ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil lain sedang berjalan bersama ibunya dengan tersenyum gembira terlukis dibibir mungilnya yang ranum. Gadis tadi menundukan kepalanya. Ia takut, tidak ada yang menemaninya. Sekarang dia sendirian. Gadis tadi takut sendirian.

Seorang anak laki-laki penjual koran yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik gadis kecil tadi akhirnya mendekatinya. Gadis tadi melihat anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya memakai pakaian kumal dan topi berwarna coklat yang sudah lusuh. Biarpun begitu, gadis tadi mengakui walaupun tampangnya kusam anak lelaki tadi memiliki wajah yang tampan.

Anak lelaki tadi balik menatapnya. Muncul semburat merah tipis di wajahnya ketika melihat sepasang mata indah berwarna hijau milik gadis tadi. Mata itu tampak berkaca-kaca seperti permata emerald yang indah. Mata yang terlihat sungguh hidup walaupun memacarkan kesedihan sang pemilik mata tersebut. Sungguh manis, dia menangis dengan air mata yang manis.

"Kenapa, kau menangis?" tanya anak lelaki tadi ragu-ragu. Sebab dia tau gadis kecil tadi adalah seorang putri bangsawan. Dia dapat melihat semua itu dari pakaian yang dikenakan gadis kecil tadi. Pakaian mewah khas para putri terhormat.

"A, aku, aku tersesat. Aku terpisah dari Ibuku dan aku tidak tau jalan untuk pulang. Aku takut sendirian." jawabnya terbata-bata. Suaranya seakan terhalangi oleh isak tangisnya sendiri. Anak lelaki tadi melihatnya dengan tatapan kasihan sedangkan gadis tadi mulai menangis lagi.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, ayo kita cari ibumu sama-sama." gadis kecil tadi mendongak. Ia melihat anak lelaki di depannya tersenyum kearahnya. Wajah gadis tadi memerah.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan koran-koran daganganmu?" gadis kecil tadi bertanya dengan nada pelan. Tampaknya suaranya sudah hampir habis karena menangis terus.

"Tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kita cari ibumu sekarang." jawab anak lelaki tadi sambil tersenyum lagi. Gadis itu berdiri dan mengambil payung kuningnya yang tergeletak di bawah bangku kayu yang tadi ia duduki. "Kita belum kenalan kan? Namaku Sasuke." lelaki tadi mengulurkan tangannya. Lama sekali gadis tadi melihat tangan anak lelaki tadi pada akhirnya dia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku, Sakura Haruno." dengan perlahan dia menyambut tangan lelaki tadi dengan tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan putih hingga kesikunya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke." gadis kecil yang bernama Sakura tadi sedikit membungkuk sambil mengembangkan rok gaunnya. Cara para wanita memberi hormat. Sasuke juga membalasnya dengan cara membukuk sambil meletakan tangan kanannya di depan dada.

"Sekarang beritahu aku dari mana kau berasal." tanya Sasuke pelan. Sakura menunjuk kearah seberang jalan raya di Champ de Mars. "Dari sana?" Sasuke mempertanyakannya sekali lagi sambil melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari ibumu sekarang." Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Sakura. Sakura hanya menurut saja apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak lagi ketakutan ketika bersama Sasuke. Dia merasa aman dan nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya. Meskipun Sasuke hanya rakyat biasa dan dirinya sendiri adalah bangsawan.

Sasuke bertanya kepada siapa saja yang ditemuinya tentang ibu Sakura. Tapi hampir seorangpun tidak melihat seorang ibu yang kehilangan anak perempuannya dengan ciri-ciri yang Sasuke sebutkan. Hari semakin sore, matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Langit di atas sana tampak seperti tumpahan cat oranye kekuningan. Kota Paris kini telah menjelma menjadi kota penuh lampu. Seperti julukannya La Ville-lumiere, atau kota cahaya. Dan menara Eiffel kini mulai diterangi oleh lampu yang bergemerlapan. Membuat menara besi itu tampak semakin megah.

Sakura mulai menangis lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah hampir putus asa dan menyerah. Dia benar-benar takut tidak akan bertemu ibunya lagi. Tambah lagi sebentar lagi hari gelap. Akan menjadi lebih sulit untuk mencari ibunya di saat hari gelap.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa harus bersedih. Dia hanya merasa hatinya pilu ketika melihat Sakura menangis walaupun dia baru mengenalnya. Seharusnya dia harus sadar diri siapa dia sebenarnya. Sasuke hanya orang biasa, dari kalangan rakyat biasa. Dan gadis yang sedang menangis dihadapannya itu adalah seorang putri dari keluarga yang terhormat. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Jangan menangis, kita bisa cari sama-sama lagi. Aku yakin kau pasti akan bertemu dengan ibumu lagi." ujar Sasuke menghibur Sakura. Sakura masih menatapnya dengan kedua mata emerald miliknya. Ekspresi wajahnya saat itu menunjukan keraguan. Sasuke kembali tersenyum. "Dari pada kau menangis di sini, lebih baik kau ikut denganku."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya lagi. Dengan perlahan Sakura meraih tangan itu dan mengikuti kemana langkah Sasuke membimbingnya. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak tau kemana Sasuke membawanya. Tapi dia percaya dan yakin kalau Sasuke tidak akan berbuat jahat padanya. Malah sedikit demi sedikit dia merasa nyaman di dekat Sasuke.

Kaki-kaki kecil berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan. Tampak bayangan mereka berdua yang terus mengikuti dari belakang. Tidak ada pembicaraan ketika mereka berjalan. Yang terdengar hanya suara langkah kaki kecil mereka berdua. Diam-diam Sakura memperhatikan anak lelaki di sebelahnya. Baru kali ini dia mempunyai teman. Merasa di perhatikan Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." kata-kata bernada lembut keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Wajah Sasuke memerah lagi. Cepat-cepat dia melihat kearah lain sambil mengangguk kecil.

Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika Sasuke juga berhenti. Dia melihat ke depan. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar melihat apa yang berada di depannya.

"Su, sungai Seine!" ucapnya pelan.

Sakura seakan tak percaya dia berada di depan sungai yang selalu di ceritakan ibunya. Sungai yang mengalir di kota Paris. Sungai Seine. Sungai itu tampak indah ketika sore tiba. Airnya tampak seperti berwarna oranye kekuningan karena pantulan langit yang terkena sinar matahari senja. Seperti permata oranye yang berkilauan. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, tampak menara Eiffel yang terletak tepat di Champ de Mars dengan sorot-sorot lampu kedip dan empat lampu suar yang menambah pesonanya.

Mata jade milik Sakura seakan tidak mau berpaling dari pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa kagum, dan sepertinya ketakutannya telah menghilang. Rambut merah muda panjangnya bergerak-gerak di tiup angin yang menerpanya dengan lembut. Sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirnya.

"Ini tempat kesukaanku ketika sudah selesai menjual koran." suara Sasuke membuyarkan Sakura dari kekagumannya.

"Ini tempat yang sangat indah." kata Sakura, nada suaranya dengan jelas menyiratkan rasa kagum.

"Benar. Aku merasa nyaman di sini." ujar Sasuke sambil menatap lurus kearah langit senja yang berwarna oranye. "Memangnya kau tidak pernah kesini?"

"Tidak, aku memang punya segalanya, tapi aku tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana." jawabnya sambil menggeleng pelan lalu menunduk. "Aku selalu kesepian, aku tidak punya teman."

"Sudahlah, jangan sedih. Sekarang ayo kita cari ibumu lagi."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Ayo."

"Sekarang kita harus mulai dari mana lagi?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu. Dia melihat kerumunan orang yang berkumpul mengerumuni sesuatu. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" kata sambil menunjuk kerumunan orang-orang itu. "Mungkin saja ibumu ada di sana." Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan lalu kembali mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depannya.

Dengan mudah mereka sampai di barisan paling depan dari kerumunan orang-orang itu. Mereka berdua melihat seorang wanita sedang menangis di samping sebuah limousine dan beberapa lelaki berpakaian necis sibuk bertanya sambil memperlihatkan foto seorang gadis kecil kepada orang-orang di kerumunan itu. Mata Sakura membulat ketika melihat wanita yang sedang menangis itu.

"Ibu!" teriaknya sambil berlari mendekati wanita berambut merah muda yang sangat mirip dengannya. Nyonya Haruno langsung memeluk putri tercintanya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sasuke hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan iri sekaligus senang. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan pelukan hangat dari seorang ibu.

Nyonya Haruno berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan berjongkok sambil menatap Sasuke dengan penuh air mata dan juga penuh terima kasih.

"Kau yang menemani putriku tadi?" tanyanya sambil menatap Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengagguk kecil. Nyonya Haruno tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba. Sasuke sedikit terkejut lalu langsung heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Nyonya bangsawan itu.

"Terima kasih." ujarnya dengan suaranya yang lembut. Mendengar suara Nyonya Haruno mengingatkannya kembali kepada ibunya yang telah tiada. "Di mana rumahmu?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Kau tidak punya rumah?"

Sasuke kembali menjawabnya dengan isyarat anggukan. "Kau punya orang tua?"

"Aku, sudah tidak punya orang tua ataupun keluarga." kali ini Sasuke menjawab dengan kata-kata.

"Kalau begitu untuk berterima kasih, bagaimana kalau kau ikut dan bekerja padaku kau mau?" tawar Nyonya Haruno sambil tersenyum lembut. Sasuke melihat kearaha Sakura. Sakura juga tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil. "Aku ingin kau menemani Sakura."

"Baiklah, aku mau. Terima kasih nyonya." jawab Sasuke setelah berpikir sebentar. Nyonya Haruno kembali tersenyum lalu berdiri dan membawa masuk dua anak kecil itu kedalam limousine mewah miliknya.

Di samping mobil limousine milik Sakura terdapat satu buah limousine lagi. Seorang lelaki bangsawan berdiri di samping mobil limousine itu dengan anak lelakinya. Entah apa yang di pikirkan anak lelaki berambut merah itu. Yang pasti anak itu tampak tidak senang ketika melihat Sasuke bersama Sakura.

**11 tahun kemudian…**

…

"Baiklah anak-anak, berhubung bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan waktu kita sudah habis, sekian dulu pelajaran kita. Jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas." ujar guru yang sedari tadi mengajar pelajaran terakhir lalu keluar dari ruang kelas yang cukup besar itu.

Sakura tersenyum gembira ketika guru di depan kelas itu keluar dari ruang kelas. Setelah mengemas buku-bukunya, secepat kilat dia melesat keluar dari ruang kelas. Langkah gembiranya menggiring tubuhnya ke sebuah ruang yang di jadikan tempat latihan karate di sekolahnya.

Bibirnya tersenyum lagi ketika melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang berbicara dengan temannya yang berambut spike kuning.

"Sasuke!" katanya setengah berteriak kepada lelaki tadi. Sasuke mendengarnya dan langsung berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Ayo pulang." kata Sakura lagi, seakan mengerti apa yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Aku ganti baju dulu, tunggulah sebentar." Sasuke mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keruang ganti. Sementara Sakura hanya duduk dan menunggu Sasuke.

"Sakura!" suara Naruto mengejutkannya. Dan karena perbuatannya itu Sakura langsung meberikannya hadiah berupa benjolan di kepalanya.

"Aduh, sakit." Naruto langsung memegang kepalanya yang sudah di beri 'hadiah' oleh Sakura. "Kau kejam."

"Salahmu sendiri siapa suruh menggangguku." Sakura menanggapinya dengan acuh.

"Aku kan hanya ingin menyapamu." Naruto mencoba membela dirinya.

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya menyapa seorang gadis Naruto." Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan melihat kesekelilingnya. "Sepi sekali, padahal baru saja pulang."

"Sakura." Sakura langsung menoleh ketika namanya di panggil.

"Sasu..ke, eh Gaara. Maaf aku kira Sasuke." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum di paksakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kalau hari ini aku antar pulang, sekalian jalan-jalan." tawar Gaara sambil menatap Sakura dengan mata hijaunya. Sakura melihat kesekelilingnya lagi. Mencari-cari sosok Naruto. Sepertinya dia telah pergi dari tadi.

"Ehm, aku pulang sama Sasuke saja." Sakura kembali tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Ayolah, sebentar lagi hari kelulusan, anggap saja untuk merayakan kelulusan. Aku yakin kau pasti lulus dengan nilai yang baik." ujar Gaara sedikit memaksa. "Aku tunanganmu jadi apa salahnya kalau sekali-kali kau pulang denganku?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari kalimat yang Gaara ucapkan. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Gaara selalu memberikan alasan itu untuk memaksa Sakura.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara tak sabar dengan jawaban dari Sakura.

"Eh, aku, aku harus permisi sebentar." tanpa persetujuan dari Gaara Sakura langsung berlari menjauhinya. Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Gaara yang berteriak memanggil namanya berulang kali.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menghalanginya di koridor. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya pada Sakura. Sakura menatap wajah orang itu. Ternyata Sasuke yang berdiri sambil menghalangi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tentu saja ke mobil, kita mau pulang kan?" Sakura pura-pura melupakan pertemuannya dengan Gaara tadi. Dia berjalan lagi. Tapi Sasuke kembali menghalanginya.

"Kenapa tidak pulang dengan Gaara? Dia tunanganmu." ujar Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku merasa kurang enak badan hari ini." Sakura kembali berpura-pura tersenyum sambil berharap Sasuke akan percaya padanya.

"Wajahmu tidak pucat, tubuhmu juga tidak panas." Sasuke berkata sambil meletakan tangannya di kening Sakura. "Berbohong bukanlah sifat wanita terhormat, pulanglah dengannya."

"Tapi Sasuke-."

"Dia menunggumu." potong Sasuke dingin sambil menatap mata Sakura.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Sakura berbalik dan berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya pertanda ia sedang kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku tuan putrinya itu. Dia ingat dulu Sakura hanyalah gadis kecil yang cengeng dan kesepian yang selalu mengandalkannya. Hanya Sasuke satu-satunya teman yang dia miliki. Sasuke dengan senang hati berteman sekaligus menjaganya, karena itulah tugasnya. Melindungi Sakura.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Sakura kecil sedang menangis tak berdaya di belakang sekolahnya yang biasanya selalu sepi. Beberapa anak perempuan berkeliling memutarinya sambil mengejek dan menertawai Sakura._

"_Haha, dasar jidat lebar." seorang anak perempuan berambut merah mengejek dan menertawai Sakura._

"_Iya, Sakura jidat lebar, warna rambutnya norak lagi. Hahaha." sambung anak perempuan lain._

"_Kau tidak pantas bersama Sasuke. Yang lebih pantas itu kami." Anak perempuan berambut merah tadi mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura hingga tersungkur di tanah. Sakura hanya bisa menangis dan tidak berani melawan._

"_Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan!" ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak sambil berlari kearah Sakura. "Kau tidak apa Princesse?" tanya Sasuke sambil membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura menggeleng pelan. Di pipinya masih mengalir air mata dengan deras._

"_Sa, Sasuke." ucap beberapa anak perempuan tadi. Sasuke menatapnya marah._

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Princesse Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya._

"_Ka, kami tidak lakukan apa-apa kok." jawab anak berambut merah tadi berbohong. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum di paksakan._

"_Bohong, aku lihat kalian mendorongnya hingga tersungkur." balas Sasuke masih sambil meninggikan suaranya. "Sekarang pergi dan jangan ganggu dia lagi."_

"_Huh, Sasuke kejam!" gadis-gadis kecil itupun berlari sambil menangis meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Sakura berdua._

"_Te, terima kasih, Sasuke." ucap Sakura pelan dengan seluruh wajah yang bersemu merah. Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Seharusnya Sakura tidak perlu berterima kasih padanya. Karena melindungi Sakura adalah tugas utama Sasuke. Dan diam-diam Sasuke merasa senang mendapatkan tugas itu. Karena tugas itu membuatnya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Sakura._

_**-End of Flash Back-**_

Sasuke kembali tersenyum ketika melihat masa kecilnya bersama Sakura. Dia selalu merasa senang ketika Sakura berterima kasih sambil menatapnya kagum. Dulu dia juga merasa senang ketika memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan Princesse yang artinya tuan putri, tetapi sekarang Sakura menolak di panggil seperti karena dia malu di ejek oleh teman-temannya.

Namun sedetik kemudian senyum itu menghilang dari wajah tampannya. Ekspresinya mendadak berubah menjadi sedih. Kini muncul di pikirannya Sakura yang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis muda yang cantik. Dengan rambut merah muda panjang dan mata hijau yang menurutnya sangat indah. Sasuke berpikir Sakura tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi sekarang karena dia sudah mempunyai Gaara. Lelaki yang akan berada di hatinya untuk selamanya.

Sasuke mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai koridor lalu berjalan meninggalkan koridor yang memang sudah sepi itu. Langkah kakinya menimbulkan gema di sepanjang koridor sekolah lantai dua tadi. Di dalam hatinya dia merasa aneh kenapa dia harus berat melepaskan Sakura. Dia dan Sakura tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa kecuali pelayan dan majikan. Selama ini Sasuke selalu menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya. Seorang adik yang harus ia jaga tak lebih dari itu. Tapi sekarang dia merasakan ada hal yang berbeda. Hal itu lebih dari perasaan seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Rasa itu bukan sekedar rasa ingin melindungi tetapi rasa ingin memiliki. Mungkinkah rasa itu…

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu. Lagi pula dia dan Sakura tidak mungkin bersama. Dia hanya seorang pelayan dan Sakura adalah majikannya. Mungkinkah seorang pelayan menyimpan rasa terhadap majikannya? Sasuke tidak pernah dan memang tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu.

***

Sakura masih berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya ketika sampai di depan pintu rumah atau lebih tepatnya istana miliknya. Berpuluh-puluh pelayan berbaris dengan rapi lalu membungkuk menyambut kedatangannya ketika masuk ke dalam 'istana' miliknya tersebut. Tapi tak seorangpun yang diperhatikan oleh Sakura kecuali satu. Yang berbaris paling akhir di barisan pelayan laki-laki. Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti sebentar di depan Sasuke lalu berjalan lagi sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya lebih keras. Sepertinya dia masih kesal pada Sasuke yang menyuruhnya pulang bersama Gaara.

"Princesse." panggil Shizune kepala pelayan sekaligus orang kepercayaan Nenek Sakura. "La Manquer Tsunade memintamu untuk menemuinya." sambung Shizune ketika Sakura berbalik.

"Aku akan segera menemuinya." jawab Sakura sambil menaiki tangga lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

"La Manquer Tsunade ingin Princesse menemuinya sekarang. Ada hal yang sangat penting ingin di bicarakan." sambung Shizune cepat sebelum Sakura benar-benar naik ke lantai dua. Sakura berbalik lagi dan langsung berjalan ke ruangan yang di maksud Shizune tempat Tsunade berada.

Sasuke melihatnya dengan heran. Ada urusan apa sebenarnya? Tapi usrusan apapun itu bukanlah urusannya. Sasuke kembali bekerja mengikuti lelaki berkacamata berambut abu-abu di sampingnya.

***

"Excuse, puis-je venire?" ucap Sakura pelan sambil mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua dengan ukir-ukiran klasik.

"Venir." Sakura menarik ganggang pintu besar itu lalu masuk setelah mendengar suara dingin dan tegas dari dalam ruangan.

"Merci." Kata Sakura sambil duduk ketika telah dipersilahkan oleh Tsunade. "Maaf, sebenarnya ada apa Grand-mere memanggilku kemari?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Aku ingin membahas tentang hubunganmu dengan Gaara." jawab Tsunade dengan nada suaranya khas.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan aku dan Gaara?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan heran. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu. Aku ingin memberitahumu tentang pernikahanmu dengan Gaara." ujarnya sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang tampak terkejut.

"Pe, pernikahan? Apa maksudnya dengan pernikahan?" Sakura kembali bertanya. Kali ini dengan nada sedikit mendesak.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Gaara." jawab Tsunade mantap. "Dan pernikahan itu akan dipercepat karena aku akan pergi ke London untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga. Aku tak ingin melewatkan pernikahanmu jadi aku akan mempercepat pernikahan kalian berdeua sebelum kepergianku ke London. Kau tak boleh menolak. Aku sudah menyebarkan undangan ke para tamu."

"Grand-mere tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang pernikahan. Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya. Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku tidak akan bahagia menikah dengannya." ujar Sakura dengan suara yang tertahan. Air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya. Dia sangat shok saat ini. Sakura tak menyangka firasat buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

"Apa pentingnya cinta saat ini? Aku lakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu. Untuk kebahagiaanmu. Aku tidak mau tau. Aku sudah persiapkan pernikahan kalian dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Tiga hari lagi adalah hari pernikahanmu dengan Gaara. Kau harus siap saat itu." Tsunade berdiri dari kursinya sambil menatap marah Sakura.

"Grand-mere, kau kejam." Sakura langsung keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menangis. Dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriakan Tsunade yang memanggil namanya. Tidak ada yang di perdulikannya sekarang kecuali kesedihan dan nasibnya sendiri.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu utama ketika lagi-lagi Sasuke menghadangnya. Kali ini Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh air mata. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat keadaan Sakura sesudah keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Sakura langsung memeluknya tanpa alasan. Apa yang dilakukan Sakura langsung membuatnya terkejut. Sebenarnya ia hendak melepaskan pelukan Sakura karena akan berbahaya kalu ada yang melihat. Tetapi setelah mendengar isakan-isakan dari bibir Sakura, Sasuke membiarkannya saja.

Sakura terus menangis tanpa alasan sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam. Dia tidak tau menahu kenapa Sakura memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba lalu menangis. Yang jelas Sakura sedang sedih dan Sasuke bersedia meminjamkan dadanya untuk menyerap air mata tuan putrinya itu.

Beberapa detik setelahnya Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dengan perlahan. Dia menghapus air matanya lalu berlari begitu saja menuju kamarnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke heran dengan tingkah laku Sakura. Tetapi dia mencoba untuk tidak ikut campur. Mungkin Sakura sedang ada masalah dengan neneknya, pikir Sasuke.

***

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang berukuran queen size di kamarnya yang sangat luas. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di sebuah bantal untuk meredam suara isak tangisnya. Dalam beberapa detik saja bantal itu telah basah di penuhi air mata.

Sakura berbalik lalu mengambil sebuah foto yang terletak di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Foto seorang wanita berambut merah muda panjang dengan mata berwarna hijau sedang tersenyum lembut. Wanita yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Air mata Sakura mengalir lagi. Foto itu foto ibunya. Nyonya Haruno yang meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan.

Sakura memeluk foto itu erat-erat. Ia masih ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu ibunya pernah mencegah pertunangannya dengan Gaara walaupun Tsunade memaksa. Setelah ibunya meninggal pertunangan itupun di rencanakan kembali dan telah berlangsung hingga sekarang. Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tidak mungkin menentang perintah neneknya. Tidak ada jalan lain kecuali menjalaninya.

_Mungkin saja ada…_

Mata Sakura melihat kearah pintu jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Dengan cepat Sakura berlari kesana dan melihat kebawah. Jaraknya cukup tinggi kalau untuk melompat. Sakura kembali terduduk di ranjangnya. Tapi tiba-tiba otaknya mendapat sebuah ide ketika melihat seperei merah muda yang mengalasi springbednya.

Sakura menarik seperi itu lalu tersenyum. Mungkin seprei ini dapat membantunya keluar dari 'penjara emas' yang selama ini mengurungnya. Namun Sakura ingat atas pesan terakhir ibunya. Ia harus menuruti segala keinginan neneknya. Sakura menunduk lagi. Dia merasa bingung, mana yang harus dipilihnya. Kebebasan atau menuruti keinginan Tsunade. Kalau dia memilih kebebasan, berarti dia melanggar keinginan ibunya. Kalau memilih menuruti Tsunade, berarti dia telah melepaskan kebahagiannya untuk selamanya.

Air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya. Sepertinya dia telah kembali menjadi gadis cengeng seperti dulu. Sepertinya dia tidak akan menepati janjinya pada Sasuke untuk tidak pernah menangis lagi.

"Princesse sedang menangis. Ingatkah dia pada janjinya?" Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang dari jendela kamarnya. Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di jendela kamarnya yang memang sedari tadi di biarkan terbuka.

"Ba, bagaimana bisa kau berada di sana?" tanya Sakura tak yakin melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di jendela kamarnya sambil melihat keluar.

"Tentu saja aku memanjat dari ruang sebelah ke balkon kamarmu." jawab Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya. Sakura langsung merasa bodoh saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau jendela ruang sebelah kamarnya sangat dekat dengan balkon. "Kenapa menangis?" Sakura langsung menghapus air matanya lalu melihat keraha lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memang habis menangis.

"Aku tidak menangis." jawab Sakura berbohong. Tapi dia tidak bisa merubah suaranya yang hampir habis.

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali berbohong bukan sifat putri terhormat." Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke tertawa sinis. Membuatnya Sakura geram dan bertambah kesal. "Tentu saja aku tau kau menangis, kau lupa tadi kau memelukku dengan tiba-tiba sambil menangis lalu kau berlari ke kamarmu tanpa alasan."

Wajah Sakura memerah, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya sekarang ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya.

"Maafkan kelancanganku masuk ke kamarmu dengan tidak sopan, tapi aku berhak tau kenapa kau memelukku sambil menangis." ujarnya sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Tidak. Aku, aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku sebentar." Sakura sambil berdiri dan menjauh. Dia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Sakura berjalan dan membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar. Dia merasa hatinya sedikit lega ketika bertemu Sasuke. Ada perasaan senang di hatinya walaupun dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa.

"La manquer Tsunade melarang Princesse pergi keluar." kata Sasuke cepat sebelum Sakura benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu.

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali jangan panggil aku Princesse? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa pergi sendiri kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku." Sakura berkata dengan nada kesal sambil berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Keras kepala." gumam Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti tuan putrinya yang kadang sedikit kekanak-kanakan itu.

Sasuke mengemudi mobil milik Sakura dengan tenang dan hati-hati. Kali ini ada yang berbeda dengan Sakura. Biasanya gadis berambut merah muda tersebut selalu berbicara panjang lebar kepadanya. Tentang apa saja yang dialaminya hari itu dan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan mengatakan 'hn' atau mengangguk kecil. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya Sakura hanya diam saja. Dia sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun. Di sepanjang perjalananpun Sakura hanya merenung. Tatapan matanya kosong dan melihat lurus ke jalanan yang sudah mulai sepi.

"Sakura, sudah selesai merenungnya?" tanya Sasuke sedikit mengejek ketika sampai di sebuah bangunan. Sakura mentap Sasuke kesal lalu turun sambil merapatkan mantel bulunya yang tebal.

Sakura melihat bangunan besar dihadapannya. Bangunan yang dulunya adalah sebuah kastil dan sekarang telah menjelma menjadi tempat penyimpanan barang barang bersejarah. Museum Louvre. Salah satu museum terkenal di dunia.

"Dasar bodoh, kalau sedih kenapa harus ke museum?" kata Sasuke meremehkan sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Sakura sama sekali tidak mengomentarinya. Dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki museum itu dengan Sasuke yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sakura berjalan menaiki anak tangga yang terbuat dari batu berwarna abu-abu untuk mencapai lantai dua museum itu. Ternyata masih banyak orang-orang yang menyempatkan diri berkunjung untuk melihat barang-barang bersejarah koleksi museum itu walaupun sudah hampir gelap.

"Mona Lisa." ucap Sakura ketika melihat lukisan berbingkai emas yang berada tak jauh dari anak tangga tadi.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku ingin mengenang ibuku." jawab Sakura masih sambil memperhatikan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan bibir membentuk seperti sebuah senyum yang misterius. "Dulu, aku sering ke museum ini dan hal pertama yang di beritahu Ibuku adalah lukisan ini, Mona Lisa."

"Mona Lisa, La Gioconda atau La Joconde, lukisan karya Leonardo Da Vinci pada abad ke enam belas yang senyumannya berekspresikan enigmatik dan menjadi misteri." ucap Sasuke ikut memperhatikan lukisan itu. "Lukisan yang sungguh terkenal di dunia."

"Iya, benar. Ibuku pernah bilang ia ingin mengetahui apa arti senyuman enigmatik Mona Lisa itu." Sakura tertawa perih dengan suara yang tertahan. "Tapi sepertinya tidak akan terwujud karena Ibuku sudah meninggal dan senyumanya juga belum terpecahkan."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Sasuke merasa kasihan melihat Sakura yang selalu berpura-pura kuat atas segala yang di hadapinya. Gadis itu memang punya segalanya tetapi dia tak punya kebebasan.

"Sasuke." ucap Sakura pelan sambil berbalik. "Ayo ke menara Effeil. Aku traktir" Sakura tersenyum memandang Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi.

"Ayo."

***

"Sasuke." panggil Sakura sambil melihat kearah langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang yang bergemerlapan dari dinding kaca transparan restoran Jules Verne yang terletak di lantai dua menara Eiffel.

"Hn."

"Lucu tidak kalau misalnya sebentar lagi aku akan menikah." pertanyaan Sakura langsung membuat Sasuke terkejut. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya tadi dan menatap Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Begitu ya." Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Sasuke tadi. Dia merasa bingung harus memulainya dari mana. "Sasuke." panggil Sakura, kali ini dengan nada lirih.

"Hn."

"Sepertinya, aku tidak akan datang dalam upacara perpisahan tiga hari lagi." kata Sakura lagi, kali ini sambil menunduk. Dia tidak tau harus memberitahu Sasuke atau tidak. Dia takut kehilangan teman. Atau tepatnya melebihi dari sekedar teman. Tetapi seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Kenapa."

"Aku…"

"Karena Sakura akan menikah denganku." Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Mereka melihat Gaara tengah berdiri di depan pintu lift dengan Tsunade yang juga berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Gaara.

"Ga, Gaara. Grand-mere." ucap Sakura tak yakin. Tsunade langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk ketakutan ketika melihat tatapan mata dari kedua orang itu.

"Sakura, pulang." perintah Tsunade angkuh.

"Ta, tapi Grand-mere-."

"Pulang." ulang Tsunade sambil meninggikan nada bicaranya. Cara itu biasanya selalu ampuh untuk membuat Sakura menurut dan patuh terhadap Tsunade. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini.

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sambil memberanikan diri melawan Tsunade. Sudah lama dia bosan menghadapi sikap Tsunade yang selalu memerintah dan memaksanya seperti itu.

"Sudah berani membantah rupanya." Tsunade tersenyum sinis." Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau pulang, aku yang akan memaksamu pulang." Tsunade berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menarik tangan langsing gadis itu dengan kasar tanpa memperdulikan jeritan kesakitan dari Sakura dengan dibantu dua orang lelaki berbadan besar pengawal Tsunade.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura dengan berlinang air mata ke Sasuke saat memasuki lift. Tetapi Sasuke hanya berdiri mematung melihatnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menolong Sakura. Karena dia sadar dirinya hanya seorang pelayan.

Bugh…

Sasuke jatuh terduduk ketika Gaara memukulnya tepat di wajahnya ketika dia lengah. Darah segar mengalir dari mulut Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke masih diam. Dia sama sekali tidak melawan meskipun saat itu Gaara telah menendangnya berulang kali hingga membuatnya babak belur.

"Janga pernah dekati Sakura lagi." ujar Gaara dingin sambil mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. "Seharusnya kau ingat siapa dirimu itu. Kau hanya pelayan dan Sakura adalah majikanmu. Dia calon istriku."

"Dan sekarang kau harus kehilangan pekerjaanmu. Jika aku lihat kau masih berhubungan dengan Sakura lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu. Ingat itu." Gaara melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Sasuke dengan kasar lalu pergi meninggalkannya dengan tatapan ngeri para pengunjung lain yang menatapnya ketakutan.

***

Brugh…

Tsunade mendorong Sakura dengan kasar di depan pintu kamarnya. Sakura terus menangis. Tenaganya sudah habis untuk terus memberontak selama di dalam mobil tadi.

"Sudah aku bilang kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana." Tsunade berkata sambil menyuruh bodyguard yang menyeret Sakura tadi keluar.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja malam ini." jawab Sakura dengan penuh air mata. "Lagi pula bagaimana Grand-mere tau aku berada di Jules Verne."

"Gaara yang memberitahuku."

"Gaara?"

"Ya, Gaara. Dia melihatmu beduaan dengannya di museum Leovre." Tsunade menatap Sakura tajam. "Gaara bilang, Sasuke akan membawamu kabur dari sini."

"A, apa?" Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Tsunade. Dia tak percaya Gaara bisa sekejam itu menyebarkankan hal buruk tentang Sasuke. "Itu tidak benar, aku yang memaksanya untuk menemaniku."

"Hentikan alasanmu tidak berguna itu!" Tsunade berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar Sakura tadi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke." tanya Sakura sebelum Tsunade keluar.

"Dia dipecat." jawab Tsunade sambil menutup pintu dengan cara membantingnya. Sakura langsung berlari menuju pintu itudan berusaha membukanya. Tapi sia-sia pintu itu telah di kunci rapat-rapat oleh Tsunade.

"Grand-mere kau tak boleh lakukan itu padanya." Sakura menyadar di pintu kayu tadi sambil mengetuk-ngetuknya pelan. Air mata terus mengalir di kedua pipinya. Dia sangat merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Karena dirinyalah Sasuke dipecat. "Itu bukan salahnya, tapi salahku."

"Grand-mere!" teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar. Sebenarnya Tsunade mendengarnya dari luar dan merasa tidak tega telah melakukan hal sekasar itu pada cucu kesayangannya. Tetapi dia terpaksa melakukan itu demi kebaikan Sakura yang sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura bahagia.

"Grand-mere, aku mohon. Akan aku turuti segala keinginanmu tetapi jangan lakukan itu padanya." Sakura kembali berteriak dengan cara memaksakan suaranya yang sudah hampir habis. "Aku, mau menikah dengan Gaara." mata Tsunade melebar mendengar apa yang baru Sakura katakan. Dia tak percaya Sakura mau menuruti keinginannya demi seorang pelayan. Dengan perlahan Tsunade membuka pintu kamar itu dan mendapati Sakura yang sedang menangis di dekat pintu itu.

"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Tsunade bertanya untuk mendapati jawaban yang pasti dari Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemas. "Baiklah, aku akan suruh orang untuk mencarinya dan memintanya kembali bekerja di sini."

"Sekarang tidurlah, besok kakak Gaara akan menemanimu untuk mencari gaun pengantin yang cocok untukmu." Tsunade memapah Sakura menuju tempat tidurnya lalu keluar dari kamar itu dengan perasaan menyesal.

_Maafkan Grand-mere, Sakura…_

**To Be Continued…**

**Iyeiy! Senangnya bisa kembali posting fic! *didepak karena ngelupain fic lain yang belum kelar* kami seneng banget akhirnya bisa nge-net lagi setelah terjadinya perang (baca: berantem nista) yang diakhiri dengan rusaknya laptop Ritsuki n hancurnya monitor Ritsuka hanya gara-gara rebutan sebatang CHOCOLATE.**

**Setelah baikan lagi, kami mutusin untuk buat fic sama-sama, dan jadilah fic nista ini. Buat inipun harus melas-melas *lebay* minjem laptop sama baka aniki yang pelitnya hampir setara dengan kakuzu *dijambak* fic ini sebenarnya mau di buat oneshot tapi karena kepanjangan n endingnya terlalu maksa jadi kami edit ulang dan jadilah twoshot.**

**Yosh, semoga fic ini dapat sedikit menghibur atau tidak sama sekali karena tingkat ke-lebay-an yang amat sangat dalam fic ini. Tapi yang udah baca wajib ripiu, flame juga diterima kok.**

**Au revoir!**


End file.
